The Strength Of Our Bonds
by Weeping Blood
Summary: *SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 662* Naruto and Sasuke are on the brink of death. Sasuke manages to recuperate, while all hope seems to be lost for Naruto. (Minor NaruHina and SasuSaku


A/N: If you have not read the recent Manga chapters of Naruto, I do not suggest you read this unless you enjoy having everything spoiled for you. I on the other hand managed to catch up with the series, and kind of got my heart broken along the way. This is only a one-shot.

Disclaimer: Kishimoto the troll owns Naruto not me, sadly.

* * *

><p>The wound continued to lose an immense amount of blood, despite a pink-haired kunoichi putting every bit of her power into healing it. The Uchiha felt death coming his way, yet he did not want to die. He refused to be at his end in this battlefield. No, he wouldn't die until he killed that bastard Madara. His eyes were closed, yet he could hear sniffling and feel tears being dropped onto his face. Opening his eyes, he could see his comrade Sakura putting every bit of her power into saving his life.<p>

_Why?_

He wondered why she would go so far for him, when in the past he tried to kill her. He had so many regrets in his life, he wished he could've approached things differently. Reuniting with his brother had made the young Uchiha regret things even more. For Itachi, he was willing to sacrifice his revenge seeking just to protect the village his brother seemed to cherished. Yet, now even as he stopped seeking his pointless revenge he laid on the ground half-dead. Coughing, more blood dripped from his lips.

''S-Sasuke-kun, don't worry. I won't let you die.'' Her emerald eyes revealed all the pain, and sorrow she had held inside. Tears still streamed down her cheeks as she put all her force into the healing chakra.

Sasuke knew, he had caused most of the pain she carried. She loved him, yet he rejected those feelings. So obsessed with hatred, not even realizing the feelings he hid deep down. _Indeed,_ he too had his own feelings for her. Watching how bold and powerful she had become in battle, it astonished him. Despite him leaving his village a few years ago, he never forgot those bonds he had formed with his friends.

The Uchiha's gaze was directed at Naruto, who had his Ninetails extracted from him. The Uzumaki's condition was even more severe than his own. It was a fact that once Jinchuuriki have their tailed beast extracted, death came soon after. Despite Uzumakis having an immense amount of stamina, there might not be much hope for him.

''Sakura...'' Sasuke spoke weakly, before letting out another cough. ''Help Naruto, I...'' he clenched his jaw as he attempted to sit up.

''No Sasuke-kun, don't strain yourself. I haven't completely healed you yet.'' Sakura warned, then her concerned gaze looked over at Naruto who laid on the ground beside Hinata. Hesitantly, Sakura stood up to go to him but still considered healing the Uchiha.

Finally managing to sit up, but barely, Sasuke looked up at her and gave a slight nod. ''He needs your help more than I do.''

* * *

><p>A hand caressed the Uzumaki's face, as he remained in an unconscious state. Hinata attempted to sustain tears, and remained strong. So many casualties in this war, blood being spilled on Madara's account. That cursed man, he was the definition of the devil. Hinata, herself had lost people close to her in this cursed war. First her beloved cousin, now Naruto whom she cared deeply for. Her feelings of love all those years has been for the young Uzumaki. Even if it wasn't until now that he had finally acknowledged her, she still continued to love him endlessly. If it was an option, she'd even trade for her life, for his. Just so he can live his life, maybe even be happy if this endless battle would finally end.<p>

''Why couldn't he just have been able to live a happy life where no one thought of him as only ''The Nine tails Jinchuuriki''.'' Hinata spoke in a saddened tone, ''Or maybe things would be better if you didn't have the Nine tails at all.'' her eyelids slid shut as tears managed to make their way down her pale-colored skin, seeing him in such a condition was all too overwhelming for the young Hyuga girl. Keeping a grasp on his hand, her head laid on his chest. A faint heartbeat was heard, and the speed was decreasing at a rapid rate.

''You can't die...'' her hand grasped the material of his jacket, ''You can make it through this, don't give in... please...'' Hinata said between sniffles.

''That's right, he's too strong to let something like this kill him.'' Sakura stated, as she kneeled down to his height. ''I've known him for a long time, he has never given up, regardless of the situation he was in.''

Hinata lifted her head from his chest, still grasping his hand. She looked at Sakura, and hearing her words gave the Hyuga a little more hope. Although, somewhere inside, Hinata almost thought this might actually be the end. Wiping her eyes with her sleeve, Hinata looked down at Naruto's face which still remained motionless.

''HINATA!'' Sakura called out loudly, which quickly startled and caught the Hyuga's attention again. ''Don't make that look, he WILL make it. I know he will.'' Green penetration of light emitted from the Kunoichi's palms that hovered over Naruto.

Despite Sakura's confident words, she had doubts of her own. As she continued to attempt to heal him, it wasn't making much progress. This situation was similar to the time Gaara had his tailed beast extracted, it was a injury she was unable to heal.

''Naruto please... you can fight this.'' Sakura didn't have much chakra left, since she had already used Byakugō no In. The chakra soon faded, since Sakura couldn't manage to drain herself anymore. Panting, she attempted to continue healing him but the strain on her body began taking it's effect.

''Damnit...'' She bitterly muttered, cursing the fact she didn't have enough chakra. ''I have to keep trying...''

''Wait a minute, Sakura-san.'' Spoke the gentle voice of the Yondaime hokage, looking up from where she kneeled, Sakura's eyes widened when she saw the edo tensei Minato. He still remained with a single arm since the other arm had yet to be regenerated.

''What is it?'' Sakura asked, also wondering where the hell he was all this time since he just now decided to come over here.

''I know a way to save his life, if you two would so kindly step aside.'' His oddly colored edo tensei eyes glanced at the two kunoichi who quickly backed away from the former hokage as he stepped closer to his son and kneeled down.

''What are you doing?'' Hinata asked in concern.

''I'm going to see if extracting the other nine tails inside of me, and placing it into him will suceed in saving his life. Along with sacrificing my lifeforce.'' His eyelids slid shut, and he exhaled and performed several sealing seals before placing a palm on Naruto's chest. A large light emitted from the sealing being performed, even as Minato was doing this knowing he would soon disappear after, it didn't matter since he'll manage to save his son's life one more time.

Activating her Byakugan, Hinata observed how the sealing was being performed. Noticing the amount of chakra being poured into Naruto's being, her eyes widened in astonishment.

''What is it Hinata?'' Sakura asked in a whisper.

''Oh um, nothing.'' Hinata gave a weak smile to the pink haired kunoichi.

When the sealing was completed, a breath of relief escaped Minato's lips. He watched the young Uzumaki, to make sure everything had worked correctly.

Examining Naruto's body, Hinata's heartbeat sped up rapidly when she saw Naruto's own heart rate increasing more than it was earlier on. A sense of relief came over her entire being, knowing he was _infact_ alive.

It wasn't until his eyes slowly opened up, when Sakura finally figured out what was going on. ''Naruto...'' a grin formed on the kunoichi's lips.

''Naruto-kun... you're alright.'' A soft smile formed on the Hyuga's lips.

Struggling to get up, Naruto noticed the Yondaime standing before him. It immediately caught his attention, ''D-Dad?'' his eyes blinked in confusion.

''Glad to see you're alright, son.'' His eyes closed as tears streamed down his cheeks, then his body slowly started disintegrating.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly stood up, despite the shooting pains in his body, and even winced from it. ''Wait, dad... why are you-''

''A father couldn't just stand there, and allow his son to die.'' Minato explained, with a grieved expression.

''Dad...'' His sorrowful gaze was directed at his father, before Minato had vanished Naruto managed to run and hug him tightly. ''Thank you so much.'' Naruto said, tears vulnerably escaping his eyes.

Minato's surprised expression soon faded when he hugged his son back, ''I know you won't disappoint me, so make me and Kushina proud.'' were his last words before his soul disappeared from the edo tensei body.

Naruto stared silent, the body of which was used to reanimate his father on the ground in front of him and the two other kunoichi. ''Can I really win this damn war? I'll probably disappoint mom and dad again.'' his hands were clenched tightly into two fists.

''That doesn't sound like the Naruto I know.'' Naruto's gaze was directed at Sakura, who glared at him with her arms crossed.

''But Sakura-chan, that bastard Madara. You saw what he did to the first, and second.'' Naruto spoke doubtfully.

''The enemy's strength never stopped you before, what happened to the Naruto-kun who always believed there was a way?'' Hinata said as the two girls walked towards him.

''There is no way.'' Naruto looked down shamefully speaking his pitiful words, he knew they were true regardless. Hinata looked up with a firm expression, and gave him a gentle slap to the face.

''Naruto-kun, you know there is a way.'' Hinata boldly took his hand, ''Don't let the enemy break your confidence.''

''Even Sasuke-kun believes in you.'' Sakura's gaze was directed at the young Uchiha, who went back to face Madara, despite his injuries. Sasuke collasped on the ground, before getting within distance of the former Uchiha Clan leader. Sakura gasped and rushed towards him.

''Sasuke...'' Pain filled the Uzumaki, regretting all his doubts. His head hung down as he clenched his jaw angrily.

''Naruto-kun?'' Hinata's grasp on his hand gently tightened to grab his attention.

Naruto's eyes opened to glance at the Hyuga beside him, waiting for her to speak. ''I want to be in this fight with you until the end, is that okay with you?''

A smile manage to reside on the Uzumaki's lips before he gave her a nod, ''Yeah, I won't let this war drag on any longer. I can promise you that.''

_Dad, thank you for entrusting me the final chance to be able to protect my friends. This time, I swear I'll take down Madara. When it's finally my time to pass on, I'll be able to face you and mom. Even if it was for a short while, I'm glad I was able to fight together with the Fourth Hokage._

* * *

><p>AN: It's not completely canon, it's just a little prediction I have. I think maybe since Minato's having one of his ''disappearances'' like he usually does when people die. *cough* Rin *cough* so I think maybe he'll come at the right moment to somehow save his son's life. ;-; idk about Sasuke though...


End file.
